$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 9 \\ 9 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 9 \\ 9 & 4\end{array}\right]$